1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an identification recognition device, and more particularly, to an identification recognition device that can detect heart pulses and fingerprint features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As more and more functions are embedded within personal electronic devices, the personal electronic devices also store more and more private information, such as photos, contacts, records of conversations with others and so on. Therefore, how to prevent people other than the owner from accessing the information stored in the personal electronic device in a quick and efficient way has become an important topic when designing personal electronic devices. Since the recognition procedure is fast and no password memorizing is required, fingerprint identification has become one of the common and popular ways.
Many of the prior arts read the fingerprints of users by optics sensing and compare the fingerprints with the authorized fingerprint file stored in advance. Since the fingerprints are unique, it can help to prevent people other than the owner from reading or using the private information stored in the personal electronic device by fingerprint identification. However, if people use coating or other ways to obtain the owner's fingerprint intentionally, people other than the owner may still pass the fingerprint identification and access the private information. Since the fingerprint identification can only compare the features of the fingerprint images, it is difficult to prevent people from breaking through the fingerprint identification intentionally by using objects with the owner's fingerprints.
For the prior art, an extra life signs sensing device is required when trying to enhance the protection of private information by further confirming if the objects are human or not. However, this approach will increase the manufacturing cost of the personal electronic device and will also require extra space in the personal electronic device.